Werewolf
__TOC__ Stats Appearance Werewolves can have many kinds of appearances. They range from heights of 5’ to as tall as 8’. Typically they are born with natural colours like browns and greys. Their eye colours can range through blue, green and brown. A werewolf’s build can differ between each person though they usually correspond with their ranking in the pack. Omega wolves tend to be the smallest and weakest while Beta wolves are larger. Alpha wolves are the largest and strongest wolves in the pack. Hierarchy At birth, a purebred werewolf will either be born as a wolf pup or an infant child. Wolf pups typically grow quicker than those born unshifted and are usually wilder than their counterparts. Those born as infant children, however, have a harder time fitting into the pack when they're younger. There is no hierarchy with the young wolves. Alphas Alpha werewolves are the biggest in the pack. While gender doesn't matter in the pack there is typically an Alpha and the Alpha Mate. The Alpha is in charge of the pack and keeping them safe. The Alpha is also the leader of the hunting party if they have an Alpha Mate. The Alpha Mate's job is to take care of the pack, making sure they have everything they need. They're also in charge of the Omegas and have at least one Beta beneath them while the Alpha has at least two Betas. While the Alpha may be the face and force of the pack, it's said that the Alpha Mate is the one who runs the pack because they have control of the Alpha. Betas Betas are the wolves ranking directly under the Alphas. Their jobs vary depending on what the Alpha's need and what is required for the pack. Typically a Beta is put in charge of the hunting party along with the Alpha to ensure that the party will always have a leader. In small packs, there may be as few as 3 Beta wolves. In larger packs, there can be upwards of ten or more. Currently, the most Beta wolves in a pack is at 24 Beta wolves. It's common that at least one Beta wolf is the second to the Alpha Mate. Though they may have the same rank, the Alpha Mate's Beta wolf has a higher standing within the pack. A Beta wolf obtains their rank either by challenging and defeating a previous Beta or they are given the rank by one of the Alphas. A Beta wolf's job is given to them by one of the Alphas and they are duty-bound to do the task. If they don't comply they are at risk of losing their rank, punishment, or death depending on how severe and important the task. Jobs and duties can range from patrolling the perimeter, hunting, caring for livestock, looking after the Omega and a variety of other things. Omegas Omega wolves are the lowest ranking of the wolf pack. This doesn't mean they're the weakest, per se, it simply means that they may not be fit for other jobs. Typical jobs and tasks for Omega wolves usually involve cooking, cleaning, mending and making clothing, and caring for pups and children. Depending on how many pups or children there are in a pack determines how many Omega wolves are tasked to care for them. The ratio is usually around 1 per 4 pups. In a good breeding season, there can be up to 5 or more Omega watching the young wolves at a time. All Omegas have a Beta that they will report to. There is about 5 Omega assigned to a Beta at a time and they commonly work in the same area of the pack for ease. The Beta is never far from them, this is not for intimidation but for safety. Physiology Diet Werewolves, much like humans are omnivores. They can eat both meat and plant foods, however, most werewolves prefer to eat mostly meat and very little, to no, plants. Werewolves love to hunt and will do so when given the choice. They can hunt, and catch, prey from small rabbits to large elk and bears. Werewolves can easily eat more than two times their weight in food, most of the calories helping them stay healthy when they shift between forms. Senses A werewolf's sense of smell, in favourable conditions, can reach up to 5 miles. Their hearing is just as amazing with them being able to hear 12 miles in a forest and 20 in open areas. Wolves also have keen eyesight and are quick to detect the slightest movement of anything in front of them. Limitations Werewolves have a small number of limitations. Some are dire while others are simply inconvenient. * Werewolves are affected by the phases of the moon, the full moon in particular, and are sometimes forced into transformations unwillingly. ** Werewolves forced into their transformations go feral and are not self-aware. They are effectively wild. * Silver Sickness. Werewolves are extremely susceptible to silver as it's very toxic to them. Small amounts of silver can lead to Silver Sickness where the wolf is ill. Larger amounts can lead to permanent disabilities or even death. * Aggression. Some, both newly changed and born werewolves, can have a streak of aggression. This makes them dangerous and difficult to be around. * Sensitive Sense of smell. A werewolf can be debilitated with extreme smells. * Sensitive Sense of hearing. Because a werewolf's hearing is so sensitive high frequencies can cause them to lose control of themselves, go deaf, or in extreme cases, die. Racial Abilities Wolf Empathy A werewolf automatically has the ability to understand all wolves, this includes wild wolves that aren't werewolves. With this ability, they're also able to control them, however, it's uncommon for a werewolf to become an Alpha of a wild wolf pack. Lycanthropy All werewolves have the ability to shift their forms into both the classic bipedal beast form or that of a giant wolf. These transformations can be done through will power or caused forcibly during moon phases. Additionally, werewolves can choose to take on more wolf-like traits whenever they like. Blood Wolf The more unpredictable of transformations, the Blood Wolf form is more akin to the classic, two-legged werewolf from the folktales. In this form, the werewolf is the most dangerous. Typically the Blood Wolf transformation is forced by a full moon or extreme rage and stands at an upwards of 8 feet tall. Mentality = Willing Transformation = In order for a werewolf to be able to willingly shift into this form, they must have a WISDOM score of at least 5. Werewolves who meet this requirement will keep their sanity and not lash out wildly. The werewolf still has access to all abilities in this form with the addition of being able to speak. = Forced Transformation = Any werewolf with a WISDOM score of 3 or below must make a WISDOM save every full moon to avoid shifting into this form. If they fail, they lose their control until the full moon passes, the sunrise does not cure the transformation. Speed In this form, a werewolf can run at about 40 mph on two legs which doubles when they use their front extremities as well. They can keep these speeds for up to 1d4 hours. Strength In this form, werewolves are exceptionally strong. They can easily lift up to four times their weight. Because of their strength, they can throw an object–or person, 15+STR feet. If the object–or person hits a solid surface they take 4d8 damage. If an object hits a person, the person takes the damage. If a thrown person hits another person, both individuals involved take damage. If a werewolf is tearing something apart the wolf must make a STR check and beat a DC of 16. Denser objects such as metal or steal have a DC of 20. Bite In this form, a werewolf can do 2d8 damage with a single bite, however, due to the unpredictability, the player must roll the body dice to see where they hit. While in this form, a werewolf’s bite has a higher chance of turning the victim into a werewolf. The chance is up to the GM’s discretion as well as the roll. Note: This roll is assuming that the victim isn’t killed. Claws A werewolf’s claw attack can do 2d6 damage each while in this form, totalling 4d6 if they pass both attack rolls. Wolf Mentality = Willing Transformation = It takes little effort for a werewolf to shift into their wolf form willingly once they know how to do it. All born wolves have this ability. Bitten werewolves must have at least a 1 in their INTELLIGENCE in order to shift into a wolf. Werewolves who meet his requirements keep their sanity and have no trouble shifting between forms. Some wolves, if their INT is more than 3 can even talk while in this form. = Forced Transformation = Brought on by extreme emotions, the full moon, injuries or even curses, a forced transformation into their wolf form causes an imbalance in the werewolf's mind. Due to this imbalance, the werewolf loses its conscience and becomes wild. A wild or feral werewolf in this form is dangerous and unpredictable. Speed While in this form, a werewolf can reach speeds of up to 100 mph and keep that pace for up to 1d4 hours. This speed must slow down if running through dense areas such as cities or forests. Strength In this form, a werewolf gains a +1 to STR for as long as they're a wolf. They can carry objects–or people up to twice their weight for a distance equal to their STR score in miles. (ie: if the STR score is 3 they can carry up to 3 miles). Bite In this form, a werewolf's bite is it's most dangerous feature and they deal 2d8 damage with a single bite. The chance of turning a victim into a werewolf in this form is lower than that of the Blood Wolf but ist still possible and it up to the GM's discretion. Claws A werewolf’s claw attack can do 2d6 damage each while in this form, totalling 4d6 if they pass both attack rolls. Werewolf Packs Notable Werewolves Category:Race